The use of sensors to determine the nature or classification of objects is old. Such sensors receive raw data from an observed direction or space in either a passive or active manner, and process the information according to the response characteristics of the sensors and some algorithm in order to make a determination of the nature of the object or condition. For example, a radar system operating as an active sensor may transmit radar signals in a desired direction, and then processes signals returned from a target to determine various characteristics of the received signal in order to characterize the target as, say, an F-15 fighter aircraft rather than a C-130 transport aircraft. A passive sensor might detect the emissions of an active sensor carried by a remote platform, determine the type of sensor detected, and identify platforms capable of carrying such an active sensor.
A great deal of work has been done in the field of fusion of the outputs of various sensors associated with a battle region, in order to rationalize the results of the many sensors observing the region from different vantage points under different operating conditions.
Improved or alternative fusion is desired.